sbtrktfandomcom-20200214-history
Higher (song)
' Higher '''is the third song on the second album by SBTRKT. It features vocals from Raury. Previous Song *Lantern Next Song *Day 5 Lyrics ''- Raury: Got this feeling going higher Higher, higher, higher Got this feeling going higher Higher 11x 1 - Raury: I've been waiting, I've been sitting thinking 'bout this situation Like I'm MLK, I'm speaking out against the segregation I can make it through the gate and open it for all my berthen I don't mean to ruffle feathers, niggas talkin', bitches hatin' Contemplatin' every single move you make and study you Ready boo, niggas go through Earth and Hell and Heaven for a story based on Raury Far important tryin' to force me to a category or a drama like a ? Holy Motorolas in my phone, I'm gon' call your motherfucker I'm ruin you by twelve o'clock tomorrow Not a scholar of my vengeance, I'm as spiteful as my father I forgot his birthday back when I was ten, he doesn't bother me at all now And if that nigga would call now I'd rub it in his face like mothafucka, you missed out Would always go to work but wouldn't bother to call out You wanted me to hoop but mothafucka I ball now - Raury: The devil is a lie from Atlanta He was ridin' on the MARTA He was lookin' for directions Had to swerve that nigga Say bitch I'm on the move, and all these niggas stuck I could live my life aloud and I wouldn't give a fuck Ride with me, ride with me, I don't really give a damn Jesus piece above my head, nigga you know who I am - Raury 2 - Raury: Walkin' with a limp around the city of Decatur Used a fake ID to buy some cigarettes from the bodega Ate a pack of bad karma, didn't pay for Now or Laters But my life is full of sufferings that happen now and later How I hate it, come debate about design with the creator Niggas talk about your swag but all the bitches double take 88 is an understater for the stallions in my stable Women all around the world so I got flavors of the flavor Flavor Flav cannot compete with me and please believe the leader sees The weakening and strengthening between the thoughts of the elitist He can beat the streets as people sleep within their beds so peacefully Defeat the king, be it right or wrong, I don't think I'm clean I think I'm addicted to the pussy and the nicotine Stussy bucket hats and yellow teeth because of Listerine Whats a better substitute, tell me who the fuck are you? Now tell me what to do, you fuck with me I fuck with you + Hook - Raury: ? Moving through the high In the sky ride high Bitch you gon' ride high Got these hoes mesmerized Got these hoes mesmerized Got these hoes mesmerized Got these hoes mesmerized... Category:Wonder Where We Land songs Category:Songs